Vehicles have been developed having a suspension system. Roads can have bumps or holes and when a vehicle travels over a bump or hole, the suspension system can dampen movement of a sprung mass of the vehicle which provides a smoother ride. Some suspension systems can adjust damping or ride height of the vehicle.